


RomancebyFaye Garashir Art

by RomancebyFaye



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Doodles, Fluff, Garashir - Freeform, M/M, artwork
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:24:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3880405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomancebyFaye/pseuds/RomancebyFaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some Garak/Bashir sketches for you to put your eyes on. Probably be more in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm trying to get back into drawing stuff and this happened. It's not great, but I thought it was cute and you guys might enjoy it.

 

Follow me on tumblr if you want.

http://romancebyfaye.tumblr.com/

 


	2. Chapter 2

Cardassian Kiss

by

RomancebyFaye

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Cardassian Kiss

By

RomancebyFaye

For May Garak/Bashir Challenge. Now in color!


End file.
